The Prince of The End of The World
by Silvermist Nightray - ARCHIVE
Summary: Time is running short. Your life is in danger. Doom is just around the corner, waiting to bare its ugly fangs. When the world starts to fall apart and nothing seems to go as planned, will hope really be enough to save the day?
1. Author's Note

**Silver's Letter To The Reader:  
**

I know I promised you that I'd be updating frequently, but so many unexpected things popped up one after the other that I eventually lost track of time. I had to sew my costume for an upcoming con, prepare the things I needed for college, and plan this really extensive fic!

This started out as a status I posted on Facebook. I was thinking about how Homestuck could be incorporated into one of today's hit YA Books. With some urging from my friends, I decided to give that idea a try. One thing led to another and I found myself creating one of the most complex plots I have ever written, getting inspiration from City of Bones and The Hunger Games.

I never really intended for it to go as far as it has. I currently have 80 pages of drafts, plot outlines, references, and some sketches of this story's version of Alternia! I swear to god, this is probably the only fic I've spent so much time planning!

I sincerely hope this is worth it.

 _Before starting this fic, here are some things to ease your confusion later on:_

 _(a) I wasn't really accurate with portraying everyone's Godtier powers since I added some of my own ideas to the bunch. It would really, really help with your confusion if you clear out all you know of their Godtier powers and start fresh._

 _(b) Not all characters will get a chapter dedicated to them. Some of them will just interact with the main characters, others will just be in the background. However, I have compiled several short stories centering on each background character. You guys can enjoy those when I'm done with the last installment of this fanfic, since they contain spoilers._

 _(c) A number of fantrolls will have minor roles in this fic. This is to make up for the overwhelming population of Alternia. Some will have speaking lines, but I won't delve too much on them. I hope this won't bother any of you._

Lastly, I sincerely hope you all enjoy this fanfic and have as much fun reading it as I did planning and writing it. Also, please excuse any errors that I might have made. I currently do not have a BETA Reader with me, nor do I have an editor, and it's really hard to edit this all myself. I would very much appreciate it if you would help me out by pointing out my mistakes. I would be eternally grateful.

Reviews, suggestions, critique, and the like are forever welcomed and appreciated! Until next time, my lovely readers!

* * *

 **Warnings:** YA Novel Shenanigans, Minor Character Deaths, Multiple Pairings, F/F, M/M, M/F, Vantas-Level Swearing, Zahhak-Level Sweating, Leijon-Level Shipping, Ampora/Captor-Level Sassing, OOC At Certain Times, Graphic Content

 **Disclaimer:** Homestuck and its characters do not belong to me, all credit goes to Andrew Hussie. The names for the villages and cities on Alternia are slightly based of off the places in Thedas, the world of Dragon Age. The Godtier outfits that will be used are Alisha's( .com) Street-tier and Coat-tier designs, I already asked permission to use them. Inspiration was taken from The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, and City of Bones by Cassandra Clare.

* * *

 _This piece of fanfiction is dedicated to Jarvie. You are the Dirk to my Roxy, the Karkat to my Kanaya, the Eridan to my Feferi, the Caliborn to my Calliope. You are selfish, sarcastic, and a glutton for punishment. I love you in the most platonic way possible._


	2. HOPE

_"Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness." - Desmond Tutu_

* * *

 **April 25, 2010**

He gripped his best friend's hand as he stared at the white casket. His parents kept it closed, refusing to acknowledge that they haven't even found his older brother's body but they've already assumed he was dead.

It was easier to pretend that his greaser of an older brother was still out there, probably lurking the back alleys on of some dingy bar in New York or holed up in some cheap ass motel with a pretty little thing. Easier to hate him, thinking this was some elaborate plan he made just to get their parents' attention. Easier than accepting that maybe, fucking maybe, Cronus Ampora was already gone.

But his parents spent thousands on searches, news articles, TV ads, even offering a cash prize to anyone who could find him. It tore them apart, but they kept looking.

Two months passed, and they still had hope. Six months, that hope began to falter. A year, they were barely hanging by a thread. Two years, they finally stopped. They started planning the funeral right after.

Feferi Peixes wept beside him, but you knew she wasn't crying for his brother. She was crying for him, Eridan Ampora, because his arrogant self wouldn't dare shed tears for an older brother. Because the little brother in him still wanted to believe that Cronus wasn't gone.

He slipped his hand away from Feferi's, stalking away from the freshly dug grave. He didn't want to watch them lower the empty casket six feet under. There was something in the finality of not seeing the empty white casket that made his non-existent heart ache.

He didn't look back as he made his way out of the cemetery, knowing that Feferi was too polite to leave the ceremony and follow.

Fuck politeness. Fuck etiquette. _**Fuck. Cronus.**_

* * *

 **April 13, 2014**

Eridan Ampora stared at the laughing elderly woman in front of him, wondering just how long it would take her to finish talking about her pet poodle. She had been going on for about an hour now, unaware that the young Aquarius had stopped listening thirty minutes ago. He was wondering if dumping his red wine unto his Father's business associate was worth it, when someone grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the dinner hall.

Feferi Peixes crossed her arms over her ample chest, giving her best friend the angriest look she could muster. "Eridan Ampora, if I have to listen to everyone's stories in this shelly little dinner, then so should you!" she sighed. "I swear to glub, you were so zoned out you probably wouldn't notice if someone came up to you with a chainsaw and cut you in half!"

Eridan matched her look with his own, raising his eyebrow in a silent taunt. Feferi's lips quirked up, and she crossed her eyes. He sighed in defeat when she managed to coax a laugh out of him. "Alright, alright. You wwin." He stuttered, eyes gleaming. "You should know that lady has been talkin' about her nasty little poodle for the past hour an I don't think I can take any more a this torture. I don't even like dogs, Fef."

Feferi giggled, taking both his hands in hers. "Oh come on, Grumpy Gills! I minnow some of these people can be glubbing annoying, and don't even get me starfish on their boated egos, but at least pretend to be listening? I'm shore it's beta than having your Dad lecture you aboat it later on!"

Eridan rolled his eyes, but relented. "Fine." He let Feferi lead him back into the dinner hall, grumbling all the way. "Just so you know, you used 'boat' twice, an that starfish pun was ridiculous even by your standards."

She swatted his arm and continued to bicker with him, stopping only to wave away a waiter as he offered them more wine. Feferi didn't let go of him for the remainder of the event. This made Eridan feel a little more grounded.

After all, he could never really control his anger when it came to the idiotic people his Father called "business associates". There was only ever one person who had the stupidity and gall to do so.

And that person wasn't here anymore.

* * *

"Are you shore you won't be staying Erifin?" Feferi asked as she stood with Eridan outside the hotel lobby. "It's not every day your Mom and Dad are in one place. You three should spend it together."

Eridan shook his head, drawing the smaller Pisces in for a goodbye hug. "You know I hate it when they're together, right?" he said against her ear. "It's never goin' to be like it was before, Fef."

Feferi pouted as she let go. "I could be. If you just give it a chance." She smiled at him, squeezing his shoulders. "But I know you, and you won't give it that chance." She sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "Just go already, Grumpy Gills. You've got fish to feed."

"I almost forgot about Napoleon!" he screeched, much to his best friend's delight. "I havven't fed him today. I'm a bad owwner, Fef! He's goin' to die, Fef!"

Feferi continued to giggle as she turned the poor Aquarius around, pushing him towards his car. "Then go already! You're already stuttering all over the place!"

She waved at his retreating figure, wincing when he almost tripped over. She turned to make her way back to her Mother, who was probably arguing with her sister Meenah.

Neither of them noticed the two figures watching them from the shadows.

* * *

As Eridan cruised through the empty streets of London, an odd feeling began blooming in the pit of his stomach. He'd been living in this city for the past four years and not once has he seen its streets devoid of any cars.

There was something really, really wrong here.

In the blink of an eye, something big and heavy fell from the sky, landing with a huge _"thud"_ on Eridan's hood. Cursing, he slammed the breaks, and sent it flying across the street.

"WWhat the fuck wwas that?!" he screamed, hands shaking on the steering wheel. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart before even thinking of doing anything else. Running a nervous hand through his jet black hair, he contemplated on his next action.

He needed to check what that thing was.

He grabbed the Wildey pistol he hid in his glove compartment. Feferi insisted he kept the weapon in his car at all times, just in case someone tried to attack him. He didn't think he'd need it, but right now, it was better to be safe than sorry.

He almost slammed the driver's seat door open, loading the pistol and aiming it on the black figure sprawled on the street. Taking on cautious step at a time, he approached the unidentified object.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Whipping around, he aimed his pistol at the hooded young man sitting on top of his car. "WWhat are you doin' on top a my car?!" he screamed, utterly confused and terrified.

The man shrugged. "I was watching you, dumbass." he replied, lightly jumping off as if he didn't weigh a pound. "Now, step away from the imp, and I might spare your life."

Eridan gritted his teeth and fired a couple inches away from the man's right foot. "Don't you dare movve." He was stuttering all over the place, but he couldn't care less. Crazy shit was going around him, and he'll be damned if he let it get even crazier. "WWho are you?" he cocked his head towards the black figure "And wwhat is that?"

The man sighed and pulled back his hood, revealing unkempt light brown hair and a pair of red-and-blue glasses. "Listen here, fishface." He barked, but Eridan could hear a hint of a lisp behind it that made it sound less threatening. "You've got exactly five seconds until that thing wakes up again, and if you don't let me take care of it, you're going to be sorry."

Eridan swallowed the lump in his throat, lowered his pistol, and stepped aside. The stranger smiled, a vindictive looking curve of his lips. Without hesitation, he raised his right hand, and sparks of red and blue flashed through the night sky. With a flip of his wrist, the _"imp"_ was lifted off the ground and smashed on the side of a nearby building.

"You can't just do that!" Eridan panicked, his mind thinking of a thousand things at once, yet focusing on the damage the strange man had done to private property. "Somebody owwns that place! You can't just slam this, this _thing_ against it! You'll havve to pay for the damages!"

The young man raised his eyebrow, flicked his wrist, and slammed the imp on the other building across from you. "Oops." He smirked, clearly enjoying your annoyance. "Just relax, will you? It's not like we're in your dimension anyway." He explained, balling his hand into a fist, crushing the imp in the process. About a dozen little jewels rain from the sky, and disappear just before they hit the ground. "Sweet, more grist." was all he could say.

Eridan just stood there in a mix of confusion, fascination, and fear. He watched as the man put his hood back on and sauntered towards his car's passenger seat, carelessly using his _powers_ to open up the door. Eridan could tell this guy clearly had no class. His car was a Maserati Gran Turismo for crying out loud. It wasn't supposed to be touched by red and blue lightning things.

"Aren't you gonna get in?" the man called from his passenger seat. "I don't know how to operate this vehicle, as much as I like to, so can you move along? I've got someone I need to meet."

Eridan could use a good scream right now. Taking a deep breath, he marched towards the driver's seat, carefully opened the door and plopped himself down on the seat. He replaced the pistol in his glove compartment, making sure he didn't touch the guy beside him in any way.

Maybe it was all just a dream and he would wake up tomorrow hung over in his parent's mansion.

He looked at the man sitting beside him and sighed. No. It wasn't a dream. He had never met this man before. He would have remembered such an arrogant attitude if he did.

Eridan slammed his head on the steering wheel. "Please tell me I'm dreamin'." He mumbled. "Please tell me I'm hung over at Mother and Father's place, an that this is all just one a my crazy nightmares."

He missed the sympathetic look the man gave him as he continued to mumble into the steering wheel. "You know what, douchebag? This isn't a dream. And, hopefully, you're not _"hung over"_ , whatever that means." He leaned out the window, looking as bored as hell. "So why don't you get over yourself and drive. Aradia and that other girl are waiting for us."

Eridan felt anger rising up the pit of his stomach. "You're expectin' me to _drivve_ you to see this _Aradia_ wwhen I don't evven knoww wwho you are?!" he yelled, mentally kicking himself for stuttering. "WWhat person in their right mind wwould do such a thing?!"

The man had the audacity to look exasperated. "You want introductions? Alright, let's go through stupid introductions!" he sassed, rolling his eyes. "Sollux Captor. Twenty-three Earth years old. Yellow-blooded troll from The Alienage. Ascended as Mage of Doom. Tasked to find the Prince of Hope which, unfortunately for me, is you."

"I'm wwhat?" Eridan asked, more confused now than he was before. "I'm not a Prince a anything, especially not of _hope_." You scoffed, crossing your arms. "I'm Eridan fuckin' Ampora, and I havven't had _hope_ since I lost my brother four years ago."

The man, Sollux, winced. "Well then..." he began, leaning back on his seat. "I found the right one."

Eridan opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a beeping sound coming from his pocket. Cursing, he brought out his phone and noticed Feferi was calling him. "Fef? Is evverything okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh my glub, Erifin, am I glad to hear your stuttering!" she replied in her usual cheery tone. "I know I might sound crazy but get this, I was out in Mom's garden today for an evening walk before going to bed, when this giant black thing came out of nowhere! It attacked me, Erifin! Almost tore a hole through my chest! But then there was this red light, and there was a whipping sound, and bam! The big black thing was gone and it was raining this squishy cube thing!"

"WWait, wwhat?" Eridan interrupted as Feferi caught her breath. "A big black thing attacked you, too?"

"Wait, _"too"_? Oh my glub, oh my glub, oh my glub!" she practically squealed. "You were attacked too, weren't you? Did someone save you Erifin? Please tell me someone saved you!"

Eridan stole a glance at Sollux, grateful that the guy was busy checking out the various buttons on his car to even notice. "I wwouldn't say I wwas attacked..." Eridan replied, "And I wwasn't savved, either. This guy in a green hoodie wwas sittin' on top a my car, and things happened, but I'm alright noww. You?"

"Oh, Erifin, I'm more than alright!" she giggled. "I am so excited! Get over here quick, you got to meet this wonderbubble girl who just literally saved my life!"

Eridan sighed. "Let me guess..." he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming. "Her name is Aradia."

There was a loud giggle on the other end of the line. "You've met Sollux then?!" she asked, "Lovely! Now we can all talk about this together! Hurry up now, o-cray! Aradia isn't..." there was a pause, then giggles. "Maid of time!"

Feferi hung up and Eridan could feel his energy going with her. With a loud sigh, he pocketed his phone and started the car.

"Finally..." he heard Sollux mutter under his breath. "I was beginning to think you actually liked staying in this gloomy dimension."

With a wave of Sollux's hand, the surroundings began to change and Eridan soon found himself on the familiar roads of London. There were people on the streets making their way home, cars parked on the road, the distinct sound of _life_ around him. Things finally seemed right.

"You wwill explain evverything once wwe get to Fef's house." He barked as he revved up the engine and drove towards the Peixes mansion.

* * *

 **Silver's Note:** Critique is very much welcomed on this first chapter. I'm still a little bit weary of posting this now, but I hope you guys like it.


End file.
